William Sherlock Scott Holmes
Sherlock Holmes is what he calls a "Consulting Detective" and is currently the only one in the world as he made the profession up. He remarks in "The Hounds of Baskerville" that he only has "no friends - just one" and that is John Watson. His relationship with Detective Inspector Lestrade began as one of necessity as Lestrade does acknowledge that some crimes need outside help and Sherlock needs someone to bring him in on cases. Over the course of the second season, it appears that Lestrade has become someone that Sherlock would consider a friend. Ms. Hudson, Sherlock's landlady, takes care of some of his needs, like washing his clothes and making food, even though she seems to do so begrudingly and Sherlock is protective of her. Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older and possibly smarter brother, is the only other Holmes that has appeared on screen and the two have a rocky relationship at best. Sherlock states that he is a "high-functioning sociopath." He is a unique young man with a mind like a 'racing engine.' He lives with John Watson in 221B Baker Street, which they rent off of Mrs. Hudson at a discounted rate because of Sherlock's help in getting her husband executed. Based on the taunts about sex from Mycroft Holmes in it can be concluded that Sherlock is still a virgin. Without problems to solve, Sherlock's mind will tear itself to pieces. And the more bizarre and baffling the problems, the better. He has set himself up as the world's only consulting detective, whom the police grudgingly accept as their superior. Sherlock owns and runs his website, The Science of Deduction which has been turned into a real website as a tie in to the show by BBC. The tie in website is known as The Science of Deduction. Personality Irene Adler deduces from him that he believes in a higher power, that is himself, however it is not known if she is correct. Holmes is a thinker and an observer. His ability to notice details and their changes is unrivaled. His ego can become pure arrogance at times, though it is rightly deserved. He is entertained by baffling police and inspectors. Like his literary namesake, Sherlock has a profound aptitude for inductive reasoning, which he invairably describes as seeing and noticing, ''as opposed to merely ''looking or knowing. This is mostly used to solve his cases, as a kind of rudimentary forensics tool, but can be employed in many tasks. Upon meeting a person, he will often 'scan' them, taking in elements of their appearance and arriving at astonishingly accurate conclusions about their pasts and personality. Watson, while initally impressed by this skill, sometimes shows exasperation at this, berating him for showing off. However, he is not infalliable; saying "there is always something" that he misses. He mistook John's sibling in for a male in the first episode due to her masculine nickname; Irene Adler completely defeated his attempts to 'scan' her, and he has mistakenly identified people as homosexuals on two different occasions (Watson and 'Jim' Moriarty). As shown in The Hounds of Baskerville, Sherlock posesses an ability that he refers to as his Mind Palace. Watson explains this as a place deep in his subconcious where he stores a great amount of information. Once he accesses this mental database, he can make associations between a wide range subjects and data to find the common denominator between them. To use this skill, he needs to have silence and space to himself, demanding that others in the room leave him alone so as to not interfere. Holmes has shown some skill in hand-to-hand and armed combat, he can use his inductive reasoning to identify weak spots on the human body before he strikes them. However, his lack of physical conditioning or formal training holds him back somewhat; even with Watson, he was soundly beaten by the professional assassin known as the 'Golem'. However, he did bring down an assassin in one blow, and successfully disarm an American operative with a gun and fight off a group of terrorists with a sword. Although he seems to be a cold-hearted intellectual, Sherlock has a kind, caring side, and although barely shown it wins over many people. For example, his noticing that Molly had "changed her hair" and then saying "it suits you better" (The Blind Banker) made Molly happy as she has a crush on Sherlock. Whether he knew this would have that effect or not is a mystery. When John's girlfriend Sarah was kidnapped by Chinese smugglers, Sherlock focused on saving her rather than catching the smugglers themselves, and comforted her gently while untying her, even though he had not seemed to like her much previously. He is also very protective of those he loves; when an American punches the defenceless Mrs Hudson, Sherlock ties him up and throws him out of the window. He also says that if Mrs Hudson was to leave, "Britain would fall" (A Scandal in Belgravia). This shows he doesn't take her for granted as is often thought, and does in fact love her. Watson and Sherlock share a very interesting relationship. Watson is intelligent, yet lacks Holmes' unique insight into crime. Watson often proves himself to be nearly as clever as Sherlock with his analysis of relationships, especially between Sherlock and Miss Irene Adler. He pipes up that Sherlock and Irene might be "looking for baby names" although he knows Sherlock would not understand this reference. He protects Sherlock as much as he can, such as in "The Blind Banker" when shots are fired, Watson immediately goes to "help him" although it is unclear how he suggests to do this. Perhaps we could deduce about Watson that he couldn't bear for Sherlock to be shot, especially on his own, even if this meant risking Watson's own life. Sherlock doesn't ever seem to appreciate Watson's risks, but he does confess to Watson that he doesnt "have friends, only one" and amusingly never denies it when people assume they are gay together, maybe because he doesn't understand relationships or, it could be that he just loves to exasperate Watson and laugh at his insistence on his heterosexuality. Death In "The Reichenbach Fall" Sherlock appears to "commit suicide" off of a building, but he was forced to by Moriarty, threatened that his friends (John Watson, Mrs Hudson, Greg Lestrade) would be killed otherwise. However, as John is walking away from mourning the supposedly dead Sherlock at his grave, a very much alive Sherlock is overviewing the scene, therefore showing he somehow survived. It has been debated lengthily about how he survived. Some popular theories are: 1. Body Swap: The one that fell off the roof wasn't Sherlock, but Moriarty. After Moriarty shot and killed himself, Sherlock put him in his coat and threw him over the ledge. It has also been suggested that Moriarty was behind the kidnapping of kids and wore a mask that looked like Sherlock- which Sherlock then put on Moriarty's dead body before pushing him off the roof. Or it was one of Moriarty's henchmen who had surgery to look like Sherlock, and was killed and used to replace Sherlock's "dead" body on the ground. 2. Molly: He was helped in his plan by Molly Hooper, a pathologist, who arranged a cadaver to replace Sherlock's "dead body" on the ground. Then she would create a death certificate and arrange for parametics to bring him back to the morgue where she would help him escape. 3. Garbage Truck: Sherlock jumped and landed safely in a rubbish truck that was near the side of the street, providing for him a soft landing. Since the truck blocked the view of his body, it could have been replaced by a dummy or a disguised corpse. 4. Baskerville Drug: Sherlock administered the hallucinogenic to Watson and put the idea of him killing himself in Watson's head. As such, Watson was hallucinating when he saw Sherlock fall. This theory is plausible, but many people think that it is unlikely that the same ploy would be used in two separate episodes. 5. Homeless Network: If any body-swapping took place, then Sherlock would have almost certainly have needed help, and most likely from the pedestrians, which people have suggested are Sherlock's "homeless network" who could have aided him and delayed John Watson from getting to the scene. It has also been suggested that Sherlock used the "squash ball under armpit" trick to disguise his pulse from John. Other more eccentric theories suggest that Sherlock may have been cloned in Baskerville and the clone was the one who jumped from the building, or that Mycroft was somehow involved, or that Sherlock was actually the one who knocked John over with the bike. Cases On screen cases: *The Reichenbach Fall *The Hounds of Baskerville *A Scandal in Belgravia *The Great Game *The Blind Banker *The Serial Suicides / A Study In Pink Off Screen Cases: *The Aluminium Crutch *The Green Ladder *The Major's Cat *The Confusion of Isadora Persano *The Abernetty Family *The Crooked House *The Man With Four Legs *The Killer Cats of Greenwich *The Kirkcudbright Killer *The Ghost of St Bartholomew's *The Purple Woman *The Laughing Pilot *The Missing Jars *The Invisible Porter *The Subdivided Crooner *The Pale Man *The Iron Football Quotes :"Dear God, What is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring!" :-Sherlock in A Study in Pink :"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a highly functioning sociopath. Do your research." :-Sherlock to Anderson in A Study in Pink :"We've got a serial killer! Love those, there's always something to look forward to." :-Sherlock in A Study in Pink :"Oh hell, what does it matter?! So we go around the sun - if we went round the moon... or round and round the garden like a teddy bear, it wouldn't make any difference." :Sherlock to Watson in The Great Game :"Get out. I need to go to my mind palace." :-Sherlock in The Hounds of Baskerville :"Your mind, it's so placid, straight forward, barely used. Mine's like an engine, racing out of control. A rocket, tearing itself to pieces, trapped on the launch pad. I need a case!" :-Sherlock to John in The Hounds of Baskerville :"I dislike being outnumbered, it makes for too much stupid in the room." :-Sherlock to the Americans in A Scandal in Belgravia :"Homeless network. My eyes and ears all over the city. Absolutely indispensable." :-Sherlock in The Great Game Gallery Tumblr lu5tfaHXeX1r2o2bho1 400.gif Tumblr lrsh2mJBcf1qjitdo.gif Sherlock reference.jpg Jennifer Wilson.jpg Sherlock.jpg The Blind Banker.jpg The Great Game.jpg PortalSherlock.jpg Sherlock BBC.jpg 446benedict cumberbatch.jpg Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.jpg Sherlock Holmes.png tumblr_lgmop3eoM21qdsuyho1_500.gif tumblr_lhi9sa6imn1qdu4kao1_500.png tumblr_li4dnbFmKh1qhlj0ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lia9vvgP971qzlkwqo1_500.gif tumblr_lj4uwrq7D81qa9siv.gif tumblr_lj72m6zji01qeag6a.gif tumblr_lj72odQC2I1qeag6a.gif tumblr_ljbes9OQPB1qb4htm.gif tumblr_ljd2mqOG7a1qgjccio1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Deceased